Eat You Up
by Lost In My Own Relm
Summary: Aomine and Sakurai haven't been together very often and are taking the opportunity to "reunite" once more (This is just a random one shot I wrote on a whim)


His lips press gently against Sakurai's; it was surprising how softly Aomine could deliver a kiss. Warm and callused hands pushed down on his feeble shoulders as Sakurai was pinned to the bedspread. It felt so nice to be getting some attention from Aomine; he had been so involved in basketball with his old teammates, the two had barely seen each other in a few weeks. Now Sakurai was getting some much needed responsiveness from his boyfriend.

"Oh Aomine," said Sakurai with a slight moan in his voice.

Aomine smirked with a slight raise of his eyebrow, "Did I neglect you for too long, kitten?" Sakurai mumbled a faint 'yes' and Aomine was only further encouraged by such. "I'll just have to change and make sure that never happens again."

Aomine moved his mouth down so that his kisses were now on Sakurai's neck, trailing the skin with wet kisses and light hickeys. Sakurai brought his legs up and wrapped them tightly around Aomine's waist; his muscles straining to brace as shivers of pleasure ran throughout his body.

"Do you like that?" asked Aomine after planting a kiss on the underside of Sakurai's jawline. The reaction he had received from Sakurai answered his question enough. He continued a steady stream of kisses to that particular area as one hand traveled through Sakurai's hair, latching onto chunks of it and pulling them along. Sakurai moaned heavier now, obviously indulged by the activity.

Sakurai dug the ends of his nails into Aomine's bare back as he struggled to keep under control. Aomine had stopped touching his hair and replaced it with a more resulting action; one that made Sakurai's body curl up and his jaw slacken. The thick palm that once held a basketball comfortable was now caressing his cock in such a manner that made Sakurai's mouth water and his spine tingle.

"Aomine!" he squealed as Aomine brought his head down to the now erect area. The soft kisses from earlier were now being placed on the head and shaft of his penis, making it feel even better than before. Sakurai tried to hide his embarrassment, but it was no use; his cheeks were a striking pink and Aomine had noticed by now.

"There's no need to look like a grapefruit," chuckled Aomine. His face turned serious for a split second, "You're too delicious looking already; I want to eat you right up."

Sakurai was ordered to hold it in until he was given permission to release. Not wanting to face any 'punishment' that might be in order if he disobeyed, he forced himself to keep from climaxing. Aomine flipped him onto his stomach and Sakurai waited, almost eagerly, as Aomine lubed himself up.

"Do you need to stretch?" Aomine asked him. Sakurai shook his head; he was sure this time that he could take it without pre-act stretching. His body was so used to it, after all, that it should be no hassle to do so. Aomine shrugged and spread apart Sakurai's cheek to reveal a puckered anus.

"A-A-Aomine!" shouted Sakurai in a pleading cry as he was entered by Aomine's cock. The pain was so thrillingly good that he could not help but shout it out.

"It's too late to turn back now," sneered Aomine slightly. "You should have known by now what you were in for. Just be a good boy and enjoy the ride."

Sakurai did. His body contorted into a downwards-dog yoga position, he braced himself on his elbows as Aomine thrusted his weight back and forth. Saliva pooled in his mouth and dribbled out the sides as the length fitted inside before promptly slipping out once more. The process repeated over and over again until Sakurai could no longer endure.

"Let me, Aomine," he begged.

"Say my name," commanded Aomine.

Sakurai called out, "Aomine!"

"No, no," Aomine clucked his tongue with disappointment, "My _name_."

"Daiki!"

Aomine was satisfied, "That's a good boy." He ruffled Sakurai's already messy hair. "Go ahead and let yourself loose." With relief, Sakurai' cock was free to release the sticky fluid it had held in for so long. Heavy breathing followed as exhaustion plagued Sakurai's body.

"You liked that, yeah?" asked Aomine after things had settled down. Sakurai nodded intently. "That's good. If you get lonely, you should let me know. I'm more than happy to make you cum at any time of day."

Sakurai's face turned red at the final sentence. "You don't have to say it like that," he said with fluster in his face.

"Oh, you should know better than to turn pink again," warned Aomine with a leering grin, "I might just eat you all up again, you know."


End file.
